


The Way To A Supers' Heart

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Pie Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a Supers' heart is by offering them pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon Apple Pie with Brown Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> There is no more perfect couple in this world, than a Super with a Bat with some pie thrown in between. It's just...perfect.  
> A crazy idea made sweeter with my fellow SupersPie & SuperBatPies fan, Salmonypink <3

Tim frowns at the pie sitting in front of him. He’s got the recipe in hand and he goes over it for the nth time, _‘I followed the recipe exactly…’_ Tim looked at the picture of the pie in the corner of the print-out and then down at the pie he had finished baking. _‘It should taste good right?’_

_  
_

There wasn’t much of a difference between the picture and the pie he had made. He felt rather proud of himself that he had managed to bake something successfully. Now all he had to do was wait for Kon.

 

 _‘Speaking of whom…’_ Tim checked the wall clock, “Crap.” he muttered as he began to untie his apron turned half white with flour. He only had 15 minutes before Kon would show up. Just enough time for him to clean up and become presentable. He was rubbing some apple sauce off his cheek when he heard the sound of someone sliding open a window.

 

He whipped around, tense and alert as Kon floated inside. A strange nervousness began to run through him as he blurted out, “You’re early!”

 

Kon raised an eyebrow (Tim wasn’t sure if it he was doing that at his greeting or the fact that he was a mess). “I am?” Kon looked up at the wall clock, “Huh…didn’t expect that.” His lips twitched up in amusement as he took in the sight of Tim, “What the hell were you doing? Playing around in the flour or something?”

 

“Or something…” Tim mumbled as he pulled the apron off his head and began to wipe his cheek clean. He was moving onto his second cheek when Kon’s hands took over the task of cleaning his face. He was sniffing loudly, with an expression that made Tim want to make a verbal comparison with Krypto. “Something smells good…like someone baked some apple pie.”

 

Tim winced slightly as Kon rubbed out something on his forehead, “Cinnamon apple pie with brown sugar.” The meta gives him a curious look and Tim continues, trying to keep his voice steady, “I..baked it.”

 

Kon’s mouth dropped open, staring at Tim in surprise. “I…didn’t know you could bake!”

 

He shrugged, taking the apron out of Kon’s hands and folding it up quickly. He made a note to wash it the first chance he got and placed it down on the table. “It’s the first time I’ve tried to make it though. I’m not sure how it’s going to taste.”

 

“Hey, no time like the present to check.” Kon began to look around, as though he was expecting to see a giant pie come walking out the nearest doorway. Tim shook his head, amused at Kon’s eagerness. “I just took it out ten minutes ago. It’s gotta cool down before you can eat it.”

 

Kon makes a face at the news, not pleased at all that time is standing between him and pie. He turned towards Tim and suddenly laughs, “Dude, you got flour in your _hair_.” Tim blushes and tries to bat the white powder out of his hair but winds up making it worse.

 

He stops when Kon’s hand takes gentle hold of his wrist. Tim looks up at Kon, who has a familiar look on his face. It makes a sizzle of heat go through him, which sparks into a deeper heat when Kon whispers, “You should clean up. Want some help?”

 

Tim closes his eyes, shivering slightly at the offer and everything that it entails.

 

“We _do_ have an hour to kill…” Tim concedes before Kon is dragging him to the bathroom.


	2. Cherry Pie

Bruce was sure that he was perfectly capable of doing this.

 

It had taken him a few weeks but…he was ready.

 

It had taken a great amount of time to go through a vast library of information and sift through all the available data before making his choice. Once he had made up his mind, it had taken another week or two of careful analysis. Every aspect had been carefully studied and taken apart. He had studied the science behind everything and he could name every chemical process involved off the top of his head.

 

He stood in the middle of the large kitchen, apron tied around his waist and his Batman face on.

 

He was ready to make some cherry pie for his lover.

 

_*25 minutes later*_

_  
_

_‘I don’t understand…’_ Bruce scowled at the blackened bottom of the pan. He stared at the thick mass that was supposed to be the filling to his pie and wondered where he had gone wrong.

 

But the burnt filling was only the start of the disaster list. Or it would be more appropriate to call it the latest addiction to the disaster list. He hadn’t been able to crack an egg right (egg shells would always wind up going into the bowl), separating the yolks and whites had been _impossible_ , his dough went from being too dry to too wet to _too dry_ , half a can of cherry filling was dripping from the ceiling to the counter ( _Maybe_ he had put in too much strength opening that first can…), there was a half melted pot of slimy red and black liquid resting in the sink..

 

So here we was, standing in front of the stove. With his arms crossed over his shirt stained with flour and red sauce, he scowled at the black burnt bottom of the pot and continued to wonder where he had gone wrong…

 

—

 

“If I may make a suggestion Master Bruce?”

 

“Yes Alfred?”

 

“Next time you feel the urge to make something for Master Kent, please just ask me to make it for you. I’m rather fond of my kitchen you see…”


	3. Custard Pie

“It didn’t set right!” is the first thing she hears as she comes into the room.

 

Kara finds Stephanie groaning over something she’s holding in her hands and she wonders what exactly the other blonde has in her grip. When she turns around to place a familiar shaped pan on the counter, Kara’s expression brightens.

 

“You made pie?” she asked eagerly, hurrying over to examine the treat.

 

Stephanie pulled the kitten shaped mittens off with an irritated noise, “ _Tried_ to make pie. Wound up making _jelly_.” At Kara’s confused look, Stephanie explained, “It didn’t set right so it’s all…wobbly.”

 

She pushes her back over an ear as she leans over to examine the pie. “Looks fine to me…” She gives the other girl a pleading look, “Can’t I try it? If it tastes good, does it really matter if it set right or not?”

 

When Stephanie sighs and goes to get plates and forks, Kara pats herself on the back. She speeds the plates and pie to the table and waits for Stephanie to come with the forks and knife. Kara’s all but bouncing in her seat as Steph cuts into the dessert and is taken aback when the piece sort of…melts as Stephanie picks it up with the knife.

 

After much cursing, Stephanie manages to slide the dripping piece onto Kara’s plate - but not after having half of the custard filling all over her fingers. She’s reaching out to grab a tissue when Kara reaches out to take Stephanie’s hand. She jerks as Kara raises her hand up to her lips and begins to lick the custard off. Her breath shortens with every lick around and over her finger.

 

She swallows when Kara’s eyes meet hers, a wetness growing between her thighs that makes her squirm in place. Kara’s tongue traces between her second and middle finger and whispers, “It tastes very good.”


	4. Lemon Tart Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Kara

No matter  _what_  his fool of an ‘older brother’ said, he did  _not_  have a ‘thing’ for Supergirl.   
  


Not at all.  
  


The thought itself was laughable. Not to mention preposterous.  
  


He could hear Dick’s voice in his head, asking him,  _‘Then you wouldn’t call this a date?’_  
  


Scowling heavily at the leather bound journal in his hands, Damian retorts sharply,  _‘It is_ not _a date_.’  
  


There’s a sharp snorting noise at that defense,  _‘Yeah, that’s why you’ve come here to this cafe. Which just happens to have the best lemon tart pie in town. And you happened to find it right after finding out that Supergirl likes lemon tart pie. You don’t have to be the world’s greatest detective to see what’s going on here.’_  
  


He’s spared from having to argue with the voice in his head when the blonde suddenly spoke to him.   
  


“You’re seriously not tricking me?”  
  


Blue eyes are looking at him with a deep suspicion, it makes me want to smack the menu down and storm off. But that would ruin the good impression he’s trying to make. It’s not easy trying to shake off the bad impression he’s left on the blonde but he’s at least determined to try.  
  


“No, I am not tricking you.” He coolly flips a page, “I’ve heard that the lemon tart pie is excellent.”  
  


The sudden glint in her eyes makes him smile to himself and flag a waiter down.


End file.
